Harry Potter and the Mystery Riddle
by atomik
Summary: Well its about Harry Potter defeating Vold.. I mean You Know Who again i dont want to say anymore look at the title for another major clue
1. The Letter

Harry Potter and the Mystery Riddle

****

The Letter 

It was 11 o'clock one Friday night and Harry potter was lying in bed with a torch doing some homework. To Harry potter homework was a highlight of his summer holiday, but you see Harry was not a normal child, Harry was a wizard living with muggles. Homework was the only time Harry got to do the things that he loved most, even if he wasn't allowed to do any magic. It was getting late so Harry decided to rest and finish off his homework the following night. He lifted up the floorboard under his bed and put all his schoolbooks and his quill and inkpot into the hole. The closed it again and fell into a deep sleep

                        ********************************

There was a flash of green light, which Harry now knew was Voldemort killing his father, he heard a women screaming, his mother, he felt his scar hurting and woke up in a cold sweat. What was the matter with him, he had not had that dream for at least two years now, since he found out about Voldemort. Why was he having that dream now? He thought about this as he drifted in and out of an uneasy sleep and just as he was about to fall to sleep he heard the high-pitched shriek of aunt petunia in the hall.

" Get up now! Get down here at once boy"

Harry got out of bed and quickly got dressed, he run a comb through his black hair but this didn't seem to make a difference he may as well not have bothered. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen; uncle Vernon was sitting at the table tutting with his head in the daily paper. Dudley was also at the table banging his knife and fork on the table.

"Hurry up with my breakfast mum I'm starving" he said in a baby voice.

"Its coming darling duddy puns, you get there and watch the bacon"

Harry walked over and when the bacon was done he sat down and ate his portion, with was considerably smaller than Dudley's.

" My Bacon Is BURNT" yelled Dudley in a tantrum, Harry sensing another table turner coming on ate his breakfast as fast as he could and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

 As he raced into his small room he noticed a small owl tapping at the window, he recognised it immediately as Pig, Ron's owl that Sirius had given him. He opened the window and let the small owl in. Pig hooted loudly and flew in circles around the room, Harry prayed the Dursleys had not heard and untied the letter from around its leg. The small owl flew over to Hedwigs cage took a drink of water and rested on the perch, while Harry carefully untied the letter.

Hay Harry,

                I've got some good news for you, We've asked Dumbledore and he said that you can stay with me for the last week of the holidays as long as you get his letter first or something, Hermione said that she could come as well, let me know when you get Dumbledores letter and I'll come and pick you up with Fred and George. 

                                   See you soon Ron

What letter from Dumbledore Harry wandered as he put his letter from Ron on the side.

                           ***************************


	2. The Amulet

Chapter 2: The Secret Amulet

Harry had had a lot to think about that day about the letter from Ron, he was wondering why he needed a letter from Dumbledore first, if he had said it was ok to Ron's parents why did he need to send a letter to Harry as well? 

However Harry didn't have to ponder about this for long as just as he was falling to sleep, there was a scratching on his window, as an old tawny owl floated outside the window. That must be the letter from Dumbledore Harry thought to him self as he walked over to the window. He opened it and let the owl in; he was exhausted and fell straight over to the bed where he collapsed with what could have been mistaken as a groan.

Harry carefully untied the parchment from around the owl's leg and opened it. Something cold pressed against the palm of his hand and Harry dropped it in shock. He glanced down at the floor at what appeared to be an amulet. Harry picked it up and turned his attention to the neat handwriting on the parchment, it read.

Dear Harry,

                   I have been asked by Mrs Weasley for my permission to stay at her home for the last week of the summer holidays. As there are a lot of worries, what with Voldemort and such she seemed extremely worried, which is to be expected. However after talking to a certain individual who I will not mention in this letter, I can a sure you, you will be safe as long ass you were this orange amulet around you neck at all times. It is highly important that you follow these instructions clearly. All may become clear much sooner than you expect. Have a great holiday; see you back at Hogwarts soon

    Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Felling slightly puzzled Harry lowered the necklace over his head and lay down to sleep, he would think about this in the morning.

                                       ****************************************** 

"Harry run, don't look around Harry just run and get help now!" shouted a voice through the thick fog.

" I can't just leave you here on your own, it's not fair, you run and get help, I'll try and stop Vold…. Argggggghhhh" Harry cried in pain and with that he woke up. That was the second dream he had had about Voldemort in as many nights and they were both linked in some way Harry thought but he didn't know how. He scar was hurting so badly that he couldn't open his eyes so he lay motionless and thought (as well as he could through the pain) about what he had just encountered. He wandered who the girl in his dream was, maybe it was Hermione he thought, but something in his mind seemed to tell him it wasn't. Then as the pain began to wear off Harry had another idea, this one seemed to have been planted in his head as though there was someone who wanted him to see it. 

Harry drifted into another uneasy sleep but this one was not like another dream, it seemed to be from another point of view.

This time he was watching from the sides it seemed. He could see himself in one direction surrounded by fog and a girl lying on the floor trying desperately to get up, Harry tried to see who the girl was but his eyes seemed to be directed at himself. He was shouting to the girl to try and concentrate, and then he understood why, there was a Dementor coming up behind her and Harry was desperately trying to conjure up a patriot charm and was instructing the girl to do the same, but she was refusing. Telling Harry to go and leave her alone, she said she wasn't worth it and Harry didn't have to fight Voldemort for the sake of her. Harry watching from the side, then noticed who the girl was, it was Cho Chang. Harry shouted at his other self to try and save her, he thought the Harry out there must have heard as he walked in Cho's direction but then a figure appeared behind Harry and he woke up with a start.

What did this dream mean thought Harry, and he was still thinking about it, as he lay awake. And why is Cho there?

                                                **********************************************

I know that this is a bit on the short side but I hope you understand it. Tell me if u have any queries but please no flames.


End file.
